Wandering Souls
by SaCrEd KeEpEr
Summary: In a hospital rooftop, a love was formed between two lonely souls, realizing it was too late, they vowed that when reborn again, they would pursue the love they formed. And at present, they are in the bodies of two very different people..YxS pairing R&R p


**Disclaimer: **I don't own gravitation. Maki Murakami-sensei does.

"_La la la" –_ thinking

"Blah blah blah" - talking

**Wandering Souls**

Your lingering attachments on earth are what keep you from reincarnating to another body once we meet our so-called 'judgment day'. A spirit that possesses orbs which extract a beautiful golden glow that matches with his blonde locks, died during his operation for an unknown disease was wandering in the hallways of the hospital where he spent his last living seconds on earth.

He kept on walking, not knowing where to go. He was contented with the way he lived his life on earth. He died without any regrets. But his soul was disturbed; he isn't sure why he still wanders in this earth. He was left to witness time slowly passing by; jealousy crept into his inner soul as he was left to be an audience to the beauty of people growing old and some having a new life.

Souls that have no more lingering attachments are reborn as a new child was introduced in this earth. _Why was I here? Why still a lost soul? I had no regrets, no worries, and no unfinished business. Is it the jealousy I felt?_ For quite sometime, he tried to shake the feeling off but somehow, he can't. And at last, he accepted defeat, knowing that this feeling won't vanish, he gave up and accepting his curse: to be a prisoner of this earth forever, just left alone watching everyone in jealousy as each and every person that was brought to that hospital die and be born again.

Sadness, confusion, jealousy, and loneliness were the emotions he carried with him as he was a ghost that forever will be tortured in these familiar hallways. He wanted to feel, to communicate with the people around him, oh how he missed being alive again. He would give his all for just one moment to be one of the living. _And maybe this time, I may experience falling in love_. _Love! That's it! Maybe that's what I'm missing- I never experienced falling in love. _

He keeps on walking in the hallways from time to time. _Then why am I still here? I have already considered that what I lack when I was alive was someone to give back the affection I may give her. I've realized this, but why am I still here?"_

He stopped in front of a familiar door. The same door where he was operated and outside of the room were the people who may be close to the person inside. All wore sad expressions on their faces. He noticed an old lady was crying outside, 'why? Why him?'

Curious, he entered the room and saw the most horrible sight he has ever seen. It was another man, quite young though. It was quite obvious because of his taste in dying his hair pink. He would surely look exquisite if only he wasn't all covered with blood. The evident appearances of multiple stabbings were seen all over his body and within mere minutes, he died. It was useless to revive him for he seemed dead before he even arrived at the hospital.

He was left staring at the corpse. He can't seem to take his eyes off of this young man. He was interrupted in his reverie when the doctors covered the boy's bloody face with a white blanket. He looked up, and was shocked in seeing another soul, smiling at the covered body. He was the soul of the pink-haired guy that just died a moment ago. He seemed to notice his stare and looked back. Amethyst met gold and soon, he smiled. And what an angelic smile it was. The pink-haired male turned his back and was about to leave.

He doesn't want him to go; he wants to gaze into those beautiful orbs once again for he feels comfort in them, an emotion he hasn't felt for a long time. He tried to reach for his shoulders and as soon as he held them, he was surrounded by a luminous light and then he was in front of a door. He opened it and noticed he was at the rooftop of the hospital and there, he saw the pink-haired guy and he seems to be waiting for someone. _Is he waiting for me? Uhm… I don't think that that is possible since he doesn't have any reason to be waiting._ He entered and was greeted with a smile.

He leaned at the railing next to the pink-haired guy and both stared at the people coming in and out of the hospital. With a flick of his blonde locks, he broke the silence that was engulfing them. "So, what's your name kid?"

"Kazuki. And you are?" he looked up to meet the stranger's glance.

"Rei" was all he could utter, eyes still glued at his. After acknowledging his name, he smiled that very same smile he gave when they first met.

"Nice to meet you, Rei-kun" and then silence.

The times he spent with Kazuki at the rooftop were the most treasured moments of his life. He felt comfort in his company since they don't talk much. They would just look at the people below and sometimes, they would just sit there and nothing else. Rei was in desperate need for a conversation, and once again he broke the silence, "how did you die?"_ oops! Wrong question. Should've kept my mouth shut._ He didn't expect any answer because he was quite sure that he may be offended.

"I was raped and stabbed a couple of times"

_Well, he seems comfortable with the topic. Guess I better not stop now. _"By who?"

"My uncle" he seems to be in pain or some sort of sadness as he said those words.

"Maybe that's he reason why you're still here, kid"

"What do you mean, mister?" _mister? Do I look that old?_

"Call me Rei. And you still have a lingering attachment on earth right? Maybe because of what happened to you. You had regrets and stuff, that's what made you a wandering soul"

"But I did expect myself to be raped and be killed in the first place. And I don't have any regrets. I lived my life to my full content."

Confused, Rei further asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well you see my uncle is a drug dealer and an addict. I caught him once and he threatened me that if I tell anyone, he will kill me and maybe have his way with me. He confessed that he has been eyeing me for sometime and wouldn't mind if he would have a chance to taste me."

A teardrop fell from his cheeks and continued. "But I told my mom about it, ignoring his threats. My mom didn't believe at first and he knew that I told her then one night he came to my room with a knife on his hand. He covered my mouth as he entered me that night. Being satisfied with what he had done, he stabbed me. After a few hours later, my mom checked up on me and found me I guess. I didn't regret anything that I have done for I know that what I did was the right decision."

"But why are you so sad?"

"I'm just confused, I guess. I keep asking myself 'why am I still here?' and stuff coz I don't want to stay here forever." He started to cry while cover his face with his hands. Rei rested his arms across Kazuki's shoulders to comfort him and he cried at Rei's chest. "Believe me kid, I know exactly how you feel." Was all Rei could say, hoping that it would be comfort enough for the kid.

Time passed and somehow after the incident when Kazuki cried his heart out at Rei, the gap between them somehow was lost and the two became very close. Until such time that Rei has developed certain feelings for Kazuki. He would hold him close and hug him tight every time he would sense that Kazuki may be sad. He doesn't see Kazuki as a friend btu there is a sense of attraction between them. This has been going on until Rei had had enough of his own little charade. I may be awkward but he wants to tell Kazuki how he feels for him, that he **loves **him. Yes, he has found love through him and is ready to confess.

Kazuki was lying at Rei's lap as they were staring at the skies. These are one of the moments that Kazuki holds dear in him. Just him, and Rei in one of those times that they would just enjoy each other's company in silence. Rei started playing with his pink hair and with a silent sigh, he looked down at Kazuki, "I love you". Kazuki sat up from his position and looked at him. Rei's eyes were filled with fear, fear of the rejection that may come upon him if the teenager says 'no'. But instead, Kazuki smiled, "I love you too."

_Well that was unexpected. I thought he would say 'no' because of his surprised reaction awhile ago._ Rei's thoughts were interrupted when Kazuki hugged him. After his confession, they acted more like a couple to each other everyday and were always showing their affections.

"You know, I'm actually glad I died." Kazuki perked up at the sudden topic that just opened. He was sitting at the lap of Rei while leaning on his chest. Rei's embrace tightened as he continued, "I'm actually glad that I died and you were here waiting for me, Kazuki."

Kazuki looked up and both were locked in a passionate kiss. They felt complete and at last they feel that they can now move on. Guess that was their lingering attachment after all, the lack of love. And with another glance at the blonde-haired guy, Kazuki made a final request, "Rei, promise me we'll fall in love again when we meet?"

"of course." And with that, their lips lock again and the same luminous light appeared before them as that was the last memory of them together.

**Years later…**

Eiri Yuki, a blonde-haired famous novelist was having lunch at swanky restaurant with his brother-in-law, Tohma Seguchi. Tohma was trying his hardest to convince Eiri to go back home to Kyoto. His sister, Mika gave up a long time ago, together with his brother, Tatsuha. Tohma was their last resort. The temple needed an heir for their father believes that he doesn't have much time anymore. But then his attention was taken away by a teenager that was passing by.

"And that's why you go ba- hey Eiri!" Tohma's sentence was interrupted when Yuki stood up, went out and approached a pink-haired guy along the street.

"Hey! you, kid."

"Yes? Can I help you, mister?" _Mister? Do I look that old?_

"Kid, how old are you?"

"18. But I don't see any reason why you should ask-"

"Don't you know me you idiot! Anyways, I'm only 4 years older than you so don't you dare call me mister! Got that? Dumbass."

"uh.. uhm.. sure.. okay.. so how may I help you?"

At first, Eiri didn't know what to say until he remembered why he talked to him in the first place. "Brat, do I know you?"

"I don't know but I find you a bit familiar."

"Shuichi! Hurry!"

A guy called from afar. "Yes I'm coming Hiro! Sorry sir but I have to go." He excused himself and left the young blonde.

_So his name is Shuichi huh? Never heard of him before but he seems awfully familiar…_

**END**

**Heh! sacredkeeper doesn't want to post this so I did it instead. Good thing I know her password and username so that I could post this under her. sory zer. Giv your review ok?and ask for another chapter. this one is a cliffhanger eh.**


End file.
